


Coming Of Age Vol. 3

by trouble2381



Series: Coming of Age [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouble2381/pseuds/trouble2381
Summary: As the Vytal tournament comes closer tensions begin running high as visitors from all nations start to arrive in Vale, bringing in new friends and enemies, old and new.





	Coming Of Age Vol. 3

Punch and Weave. Punch and Weave. This was the only thing going through Yang’s head as she spared with Pyrrha. The blonde was staying more on the defensive than she was used to, but she knew that the redhead needed to practise her own offensive moves so she had taken the responsibility of being what amounted to being the punching bag.  

Plus it had always cleared her head to be in a boxing ring. Whether she was sparing, fighting or even just standing in it for funsies it had cleared her head fro any problems she had outside of it. Inside the ring she could focus on fighting. She had turned to boxing after her mother had disappeared, she had always had an interest but that event in her life had been the catalyst almost for actually joining a club. It had been behind her father's back at first but eventually it had come out. He hadn't been happy about it but he had seen how she had changed since joining. Turning from someone how had a short temper and wasn't afraid to throw a punch to someone with a little more patience and would try and talk before violence. Note "try". 

For now however she had happily accepted Pyrrha's offer to spar, it taking her mind off of the upcoming Vytal tournament. Her first match was coming up soon against someone called Mercury, someone that no one she asked had ever heard of before their name was picked to go against Yang. She knew that she would meet them at the upcoming Masquerade Ball. An event designed so that all the competitors off all nations and sports would meet up not knowing who they are or where they come from, unless of course they disclose that information to each other. 

Yang's mind started drifting, to the exact thing that she didn't want to think about, and missed the direction of Pyrrha's fist, she dodged at the last minute. Losing her footing ot the same time causing her to fall to the mat, landing on her but. " Are you okay?" Asked the redhead, bending her knees to reach eye level with the blonde "Sorry," 

Yang waved a gloved fist at her "Don't be. It's my fault. I let my thought's drift," She said, raising herself to her feet. She brushed off some invisible dirt off her knees "Come on. Let's have a proper spar," She added raising her hands. Pyrrha gave her a sceptical look before smiling and raising her own in anticipation.  

"Ding, ding," Said Yang in a sing song voice before bouncing to her left. Her opponent doing the same thing, both of them staying on their toes. Yang decides to move in first, taking a large step forward her fist down low aimed at her opponents stomach. Pyrrha blocks the hit which causes Yang to return to a defensive stance in preperation for a follow up attack, a hook to the redheads head. Pyrrha dodges it and goes low, delivering a counter attack to Yang's gut which causes her to be lauched upward for a second. Once her feet are back on the mat, Yang backs off. She looks over at her avisary to see that the chirpy adorable Pyrrha is gone, replaced by the warrior who won all those awards. Her raised arms hid all but her eyes which stared at the blonde in perfect focus, which gave Yang chills. 

The blonde thought through her options, a frotal assault would be broken, any attempts to get her sides would be broken by Pyrrha's speed. The only thing she could do was to grapple her, get her into a clinch. Yang stepped forward again, keeping her arms raised. The spartan shocked her for a moment with a series of quick jabs but her defense remained and she dashed in grabbing Pyrrha's arms and holding them tight to her sides.  They struggled for a few moments before they heard the sound of a throat clearing at the side of the ring. They both snapped their heads over to see a woman with black hair standing ringside. 

"Blake!" Said Yang, in a cheerful tone. Forgetting entirely about Pyrrha as she rushed to the side of the ring, all but sliding out. She pulled her girlfriend into a hug, letting go only when she heard Blake start to gasp for air. "Sorry," She said "I missed you," 

"I was gone for one weekend," Blake replied, she had been to Menagerie to see her parents over the weekend. "Besides it didn't take you long to move on," She said with a joking smile, nodding toward Pyrrha. The statement caused Pyrrha's face to go as red as her hair and turn away while Yang tried to explain what a clinch was but with more spluttering than she had planned. She stopped trying to explain and instead pouted when she saw the grin on the ravenette's face. 

"That's not funny," 

"Yes it was," Said Blake, hopping up on her tiptoes to kiss the blondes check "It's your puns that aren't funny," She added before walking over to a bench. 

"I know they're not funny," Said Yang, causing Blake to look back at her in shock "They're hilarious," She continued. Blake just snapped her head back to the bench, rolling her eyes as she sat down. 

"You're terrible," Yang just nodded as she took the spot beside her. 

"How's your folks?" Asked Yang, undoing the straps on her gloves. 

"They're great. Kept asking about you," 

"Me? What about me?" 

"Anything, everything. My mom can't wait to meet you and I think my step-dad does to but for different reasons," This slightly unnerved Yang. Blake had told her many stories about her parents about the adorable sounding and kind woman Kali Belladonna and the gruff, brutish man that was kind only to his own family and those close to them that known as Ghira Belladonna. These two people that had apparently never accepted anyone Blake had brought home. Blake must have noticed this worry on the blonde's face as she gently placed her hand on the gloved ones in front of her. "Don't worry. They'll love you," 

"Yeah," despite her intentions Blakes words did nothing to ease her and instead kept her worry's moving along at a steady pace. Yang opened her mouth, as if to say something else but was cut off but the sound of slow applause echoing around the room. Everyone looked over at the entrance to see two figures walking in. One a woman with green hair and just ahead of her a man with silver. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a spot of writers block and me going off and writing my own book, I have been neglecting this series. That's not to say ideas have completely disappeared and I still want to keep going with this and Speechless, they will just be progressing at a slower rate than I would like. Either way I would just like to say, Welcome Back To Coming Of Age.


End file.
